lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Find 815/Chapter 5
This article details Chapter 5 of ABC's alternate reality game Find 815. In line with the website description, narrative is broken down into story activity, clue hunt, and video diary elements. January 28, 2008 Introduction The following text appears in the "Story So Far" tab: Again, this text was found prematurely by setting one's computer clock to a future date. Video - recap This video summarizes events that have occurred so far in the game. tyqOjpjfsW4 Video - activity intro Sam tells Mr. Ockham about the coordinates, reminding him that Talbot is concealing the truth from them. gRmmj4YX8ks Activity - "Navigate the Reef" Sam must navigate a treacherous reef with unpredictable currents to reach the mysterious coordinates. Video - if you lose Sam feels a jolt as the collision alert sounds on the computer. He knows he is doomed. xgWE3nIAw6k Video - if you win eAPLCmybdWI January 29, 2008 Oceanic announcement An Oceanic Airlines banner appeared on ABC.com and various Lost fansites, including Lostpedia, DarkUFO and Thefuselage, advertising that they will make an announcement on Thursday, January 31 during the premiere of ABC's Eli Stone after Lost. It is unknown if this will tie in with the Find 815 game. Voice message Sam receives a voice message from Tracey expressing her concern and support. Desktop information 1 's browser]] Sam receives an email from Austral Air telling him of a potential job opening and requesting an interview in Sydney. He sends a message in response, expressing his hesitancy. Sam also receives an email from an unknown sender with no subject. It only contains the numbers 411151057, which translates in Leet code to "All is lost." He emails Tracey in response to her voice message, apologizing for not calling in a while and letting her know that something has come up about which he has a bad feeling. Sam looks at oceanforecasts.com for the ocean forecast for the Sunda Trench. January 30, 2008 Oceanic press release Oceanic Airlines issued a press release announcing that the airline is giving away a golden pass allowing the holder to fly the airline anytime and anywhere for free. Details are to be provided during the January 31, 2008 premiere of Eli Stone on ABC. Video - whispers As Sam looks out onto the ocean, he hears whispers. In an emotional plea, he calls for Sonya. Her voice eerily replies, "Sam...love you madly." After this brief supernatural interlude, Mr. Ockham comes up and tells Sam, "It's just the wind. Don't let it get to you." VW02FHN6BZI Clue hunt Players participate in a clue hunt, in which various clues from the first three seasons of Lost are found by exploring the deck area: "Backgammon" for Season 1, "Statue" for Season 2, and "Gas Lamp" for Season 3. A Season 4 clue word can then be found on one of the network partner sites by playing a game called "Weather the Storm", in which players place must steer the ship through bad weather, avoiding storm clouds and tidal waves. The clue word is either "Southfields" (on ABC.com) or "Red Sox" (on Yahoo!7 in Australia). A bonus Season 4 clue is then revealed on Find815.com: "Queen's College". Video diary Sam declares, "We've found Black Rock," and recalls events having been witnessed in the last video. He says that the weather is too poor to explore the Black Rock at the moment and reminisces about his experiences with Sonya on a tropical island. He says as soon as the weather clears, he will be going down to see the wreck. Throughout this particular video, strange static images and sound can be seen interrupting Sam's recording. EmVQyuIZV-M January 31, 2008 Video - lowering the ROV Ockham lowers the Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV) into the ocean to a depth of 500 meters and Sam takes the controls. A2Eu_ExXXco Activity 2 - "Find Black Rock" Players must pilot the ROV through a series of 10 waypoints in under 3 minutes or else the battery of the ROV will run out. Video - if unsuccessful If players don't locate all ten 10 waypoints, Ockham states that Sam's luck has run out and retrieves the ROV. 5eZvUhURLkU Video - if successful/Discovery of 815 airplane tailfin]] on the newscast]] If players locate all 10 waypoints, Talbot permits Sam to sweep the search grid once more. Sam then comes upon not the Black Rock, but the tailfin of a plane. Sam quietly proclaims that this is Oceanic 815. As Ockham looks on with an expression of surprise, Talbot has a mysterious expression and Sam breaks down in tears. Sam returns home, and sees a news report about the "accidental" discovery of Oceanic 815 in the Indian Ocean. As he starts to take items down from the map on the wall, he takes notice of the report. Talbot is being interviewed, and comments on the "extraordinary twist of fate" that led to Sam finding his answers. Sam appears stunned at what Talbot states. aRohyBHBSfw Oceanic television ad Following the U.S. broadcast of during the broadcast of Eli Stone, there was a television commercial for Oceanic Airlines. They announced the introduction of the golden pass, which lets customers fly anywhere at anytime, and directed those interested to Flyoceanicair.com. During the commercial, there are three quick edits of Sam Thomas in which he says, "We can't trust these people", "Oceanic Flight 815", and "We found it". JUw9o2L4oAg The-Maxwell-Group.com website updated with a link to the Oscar Talbot interview]] Following the Season 4 premiere broadcast, The Maxwell Group's website updated to include a media release about their discovery of Oceanic Flight 815 in the Sunda Trench. A link is provided to a radio interview in which Oscar Talbot speaks about the discovery. (Read transcript) updated with a new logo (February 2)]] de:Find 815/Kapitel 5 es:Find 815/Capítulo 5 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 5 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 5